


you can do anything to me

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sextoys, facefucking (kinda, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: hi, I didn't reread this and aren't especially good/very comfortable with writing nsfw yet, so hmm... yeah...





	you can do anything to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I didn't reread this and aren't especially good/very comfortable with writing nsfw yet, so hmm... yeah...

\- Come in.

 

Wataru’s steps are light as he enters his bedroom, wearing the uniform he’d picked for him.

The outfit was purposefully tight, with lacing in the back, forcing him into a strict straight posture - there was something incredibly delightful about the way he stood, serious and on guard, waiting for his orders, in this maid outfit from his wildest dream. His hair was done up in a ponytail, just like he’d requested in his text message ; he was wearing smalls heels and thigh highs too – the very image of perfection.

 

And even if this wasn’t the first time he was seeing him in a skirt, the feeling, today, was completly different, because he wouldn’t have to share this vision with anyone.

Wataru bows.

 

\- I’ve arrived at your request, Master.

 

The words crosses his lips and he can tell his maid is tense, just like he wanted him to be. The rules were clear, _you belong to me from the moment you step into my room,_ and he’d planned everything else carefully, to make sure Wataru would get the most of the experience as well, reminding him many times that maids weren’t supposed to open their mouth without being asked first.

It was an easy trick. 

 

He only had to restrict his opportunities to speak, and suddenly, his beloved became very transparent, every vulnerability exposed for his hungry eyes to see, in the needy silence of someone who couldn’t bear not to be needed, not to be looked at - he could never forget those words they’d exchanged over the phone. _« I’ll surrender to you »_ said in that unbearable husky voice that made it so painful obvious he was touching himself as they talked, and this promise « _you can do anything to me »_ \- such beautiful, brave words he’d given him. 

S o full of power and terrible consequences.

 

\- Come closer, I need to take a proper look at you, he orders.

 

Playing the part of the spoiled Master was rather fun when his prize – his _new b_ _elonging_ – was so pretty and so nervous. Wataru walks up to his bed, so he stands up and places himself behind him and starts to examine his beautiful new little slave carefully, first caressing the back of his neck with the tip of his fingers – and truly, he’d underestimated just own tense his maid was, because the reaction is instantaneous.

He’d always loved those adorable little gasps. With that encouragement, he moves down, running his hands under his skirt to stroke the soft flesh of his thighs, making sure not to linger for too long – just enough to tease, but the frilly petticoat he was wearing underneath proves itself surprisingly pleasant to the touch, and he starts getting hard on the idea of owning such a fancy toy whenever lace brushes against his skin.

 

\- I don’t think you’ve earned the right to wear such things in my presence, maid, he declares, playfully tugging on Wataru’s underwear. I want full access to you.

\- Master, I can’t…

 

He smiles, knowing with certitude they’d both finally gotten into their roles - it was absolutly delightful to hear Wataru come undone while maintaining this submissive demeanor, and wild thoughts were racing through his mind, now that he had been gifted with the incredible chance to be cruel instead of kind, so slowly, he turns around and grabs Wataru’s chin, looking intensely into his eyes.

 

\- Are you talking back to me ? How insolent. You’re _my_ maid.

 

The sentence seems to leave a strong impression. His maid blushes and can’t seem to sustain his gaze, but ultimately obliges, holding his head down as he takes his black panties off.

He can’t help but bite his lips when he sees the underwear slide down his legs ; there was something obscene about the Wataru moved in this outfit, making sure he could contemplate every inch off his body – reminding him this was for his own visual pleasure only. 

Wataru folds  the piece of fabric neatly before handing it to him, bowing once again. 

 

\-  It seems  your master need s to teach you the consequences of misbehaving.

 

He takes out a vibrator from the drawer of his bedside table.

First, he lifts up his skirt - Seeing his ass bare under the skirt, he feels the urge to pull himself closer, right against his hole, so that his maid can feel his bulge rubbing against that entrance as he starts running the vibrator slowly down his thighs, first against the fabric of the thigh highs – before moving onto naked skin, his free hand is resting on Wataru’s chest, keeping him close, locked in that embrace, so that he can grind against him as he gradually turns on the speed of the toy.

 

\- Can you hold back ? He asks, mockingly. If you come before me, I’ll have to treat you to a _real_ punishment.

 

He loves to see pleasure rise within him, from the spasms to the shallow breaths to the barely muffled moans as he brought the vibrations closer to his genitals – it’s an exercise in self-control, and Wataru is failing. His maid can’t hold back anymore and lets out a long whimper that fills him with delight – but he immediatly turns the toy off and lets go off him.

 

\-  Ah, you really want to take your Master’s cock, don’t you ?  Your body doesn’t lie. Too bad for you… the lesson isn’t finished yet. 

 

He looks for something new inside his drawer, trying to compose himself in those few seconds of respite. They were both sweaty, but it was truly special to see it on his maid who was trying so hard to maintain a facade, while still shaking, and trying to hide the remainder of drool on the corner of his lips. He wanted him like this, with those adoring eyes and that feverish expression, desperatly begging even when he was to remain silent – it was so incredibly enjoyable, to flaunt his power in front of such a devoted servant. 

 

\- My bathroom needs a good scrubbing, but I just have to equip you with a little _something_ before you get to work, he declares. Will you work hard ? 

\- Yes, master. I’ll work hard for you.

 

He can feel his own chest rise at the sound of his voice - there’s longing and lust, desire, he knew he could get away with anything now ; Wataru was simply too desperate, horny and ashamed - he guides his hands on the bed, and his obedient maid understands the signal, presenting his ass to him again.

He opens the bottle of lube and starts teasing the hole gently with his fingers. At this angle, he could also see the length of his cock – he looks at it as he pushes his index in, making sure his maid is ready before he pulls them out to push a buttplug down instead. He wanted Wataru’s head to be filled with nothing but thoughts of how much he wanted to be fucked, how good it would feel to take his cock - while that frustratingly small thing would drive him mad from within.

 

\- Now you’re ready to get on your knees and start cleaning the floors, are you not ? I’ll come supervise your work in an instant.

His maid struggles a little to get back up.

Once Wataru disappears into his private bathroom, he takes the occasion to take undress. When he finally join him, his maid is already cleaning, with long, exaggerated motions, leaning forward and bending his back as he pushes a wet cloth the floor. It’s very obvious to him that what he wants – but the toy just can’t hit the right spot, so, without a comment, he goes to sit on the edge of his large bathtub and starts stroking his cock, watching over Wataru’s struggles.

 

And because he’s being watched, Wataru puts on a show, raising his skirt up to let him see the tapered edge of the toy, reveling in the degradation, loudly panting as he still tries to complete his given tasks. Instinctively, his hand matches the rythm of the sound that come out of Wataru’s mouth, speeding up as they rise, tightening whenever he catches a glimpse of his maid’s parted lips, and soon, he can’t take it anymore.

 

\- Come here, he asks.

 

Wataru obeys, readjusting the pleats of his skirt before moving to go sit next to him. For a moment, the roles are inverted, because everything about his maid’s body is so heavenly, desirable, that he finds himself just a little bit powerless, just a little too dizzy to think straight, to focus on any of the aspect that aroused him so much – was he supposed to look at his flushed cheeks ? The strands of hair that had fell out of the ponytail and were now providing a perfect frame to this lovely, reddened face? Or did he have to remember how to breathe, even when the heat had become so overwhelming in such a short instant ?

 

\- That’s a … good expression you’re making, he whispers.

 

Wataru smiles, before wordlessly reaching for his hand. He guides it up to his lips and look at him for a short instant as if to ask permission - before starting to suck on his index and middle finger, eyes half-closed, swirling his tongue around them, his lips bouncing as he leads them in and out, deeper each time, his chest rising with excitment the longer he allows him to go on, desperatly trying to make himself understood. To find new way to surrender to him.

 

\- Say you want me to fuck your mouth, he lets out.

 

He removes his hand from Wataru’s grasp, reaching for his ponytail and pulling with force. Two purple eyes widen in shock – he knew, how much he loved to be held like this.

 

\- Master, please fuck my mouth, please, please, please.. Let me take your cock… Master…

 

With each new « please », he yanks on his hair, and Wataru moves down according, getting on his knees right in front of his crotch. He lets his shaft rub against his cheeks before leading it through his maid’s lips, and his mouth resumes it work with renewed fervor. He thrusts his hips forward, eager to ride the face that had been offered to him, pushing the length of his cock into this wonderful warmth.

He can feel tears welling down his cheeks as pleasure spread through his body – it felt as if he was burning, consumed by a wonderful kiss of fire, forgetting himself in the rythm of their back-and-forth, the wetness of those soft lips, ears filled with the melody Wataru’s muffled moans and his own screams intertwined; and it builds up until there is nothing but this sensation of friction, the feeling of tongue, and the room is a meaningless blur until everything comes back down at once, leaving him only lucid enough that he barely manages pull out before coming messily over Wataru’s face.

 

 

The next minute is spent dealing with his exhaustion.

He tries to take long, deep breaths, still panting after all that effort – foolishly, he’d pushed past his own limits, too obsessed by the thrill of the moment they shared.

 

\- Are you doing okay? Wataru asks as he sits next to him once again. Should I get your inhaler … ?

 

He shakes his head no. His boyfriend had begun to pat his back, instinctively, and while it was helping, he still felt slightly guilty that Wataru had made all these efforts – for him to let the scene end so early.

 

\- It’s not fair that you get to be so good at _everything._ If I had more stamina…

\- Then you would work your maid to death and never let the poor thing out into the world ever again, I am well aware, Wataru continues with a hint of mockery in his voice.

 

He smiles at that line.

Truly, if he’d been born healthier, he would have devoted most of his free time to fucking him, exploring every inch of his body with care until he’d learned all there was to know about his lover’s preferences – there was something about Wataru that just lended itself to obsession, and he wanted to keep going until the actor finally learned how to let go too. They’d barely scratched the surface of what he hoped to uncover.

He was really desperate to teach him that all this was okay, those feelings of desire, those thoughts he still had trouble voicing out loud, that it didn’t make him any less of a wonderful, loveable person.

 

Finally, his boyfriend interrupts his train of thought, with a rather daring question.

 

\- Wouldn’t it be nice if you just took a warm bath now… while I tried to finish myself in front of you with one of those things you keep in your drawers ?

 

_Ah._

He’d forgotten how much of a mind-reader his lover could be at times ; and he offers him a wordless answers by opening the tap, letting the water flow as he promises himself to treat Wataru to the fanciest  restaurant in the area – once the spectacle is over, off course. 

 

 


End file.
